The Return of Captain Jack Sparrow
by fast-fingers
Summary: Elizabeth and will's daughter is kidnapped by Barbossa's son. Jack Sparrow to the rescue!
1. Chapter I: Aztec Gold

Pirates of the Caribbean  
The Return of Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Chapter I: Aztec Gold  
  
Dear diary,  
I was in my father's room today when I found something of great interest. I found a pistol with a single shot. I didn't even know that my father had a pistol. Between you and me, I think he is hiding something from me. I see it in his eyes when I look at him. He is definitely hiding something from me. The old folk in Port Royal told me that my father, Will Turner, used to be a blacksmith. Now he leads a life as a merchant sailor and is away from home a lot. He sends me trinkets from his voyages. They look like something that might come from a. pirate.  
The people of Port Royal are terrified of pirates. Especially one, Jack Sparrow I think his name was. And there has also been talk about a ship. a ship that could match the Interceptor for speed. the Black Pearl. I have never seen such a ship. Black sails, crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil the hell itself spat him back out again. you would never see such a ship in Port Royal, if the Black Pearl was a real ship.  
My mother, Elizabeth Turner tells me stories about the days when she was a child, about something that happened when she was on the crossing from England. about how she met my father.  
I have often wondered what happened to my grandfather. Supposedly his ship was attacked when he was coming back from one of his journeys, but I don't think that really happened. I think my parents are keeping secrets from me about their past and I am bound and determined to find out what they are. I will find out if my father was ever involved with pirates and the truth about my grandfather. Until next time,  
Isabella Turner  
  
Will Turner walked through the hallways of his house towards his daughter's bedroom. He wanted to tell her everything, about him being a pirate and his plunders with the infamous Jack Sparrow, but Elizabeth said that she was too young to find out about it.  
"She's bound to find out eventually," he muttered to himself.  
He had hardly noticed where his feet were carrying him and when he looked up and found himself standing in front of his daughter's door. He debated with himself for a moment before deciding to enter. He knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" came a voice from within the room.  
"Can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yes, just a moment!" came the reply. He could hear a large amount of running around and drawers opening and closing from behind the door. He opened the door just a crack just to see his daughter snap a little black book shut and slide it into her desk.  
"Can I come in now?" he asked, half amused.  
"Of course, nothing is keeping you out."  
Will entered the room and walked over to the bed where his daughter sat. He sat down beside her.  
"Isabella, is everything okay?"  
"Yes," Isabella replied. "I was just thinking, that's all."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Oh, just stuff. you know. about pirates and stuff like that."  
Will turned his gasp into a hacking cough. "About pirates Isabella?"  
"Yeah, I was reading a book today in the library and it said that when a pirate is marooned they are left a pistol with a single shot. Is this true?"  
"How would I know?" Will asked hesitantly.  
"Oh I don't know. I just thought."  
"I am concerned about the effect this topic will have on you."  
"But father, I find pirates fascinating."  
"Yes, that's what concerns me."  
At that moment a voice floated up from the bottom floor. "Will, could you come down for a moment?"  
"Be right down dear!" Will shouted. He got up and walked towards the door. He turned around and gave one more worried look at Isabella and exited the room.  
He walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He greeted Elizabeth with a kiss on her cheek. "What is it honey?"  
"It's a message."  
"A message from who?"  
"Jack Sparrow."  
There was a very awkward silence. Will was glad to hear from Jack, but was worried because Isabella was right upstairs.  
"Jack Sparrow, what does he want?"  
"I don't know but it's probably not important. The last time he contacted you he wanted to go after the treasure of Kulak and that almost got you two killed."  
"I know, but I can't ignore it. Let me see it."  
Elizabeth handed over the message. Will opened it and started to read. Elizabeth after a moment saw that Will's eyes were open wide with disbelief.  
"Oh no," will whispered.  
"Will, what is it?"  
"You're not going to like this. Barbossa had a son named Jip."  
"What!"  
"And he's stolen the Black Pearl and he's headed for Port Royal!"  
"What does he want with Port Royal?"  
"One piece of Cortez's treasure has gone missing. He thinks it's here!"  
While Will and Elizabeth talked in low voices, Isabella was crouching at the top of the stairs listening. She had heard three very distinct words: Cortez, Jack Sparrow and Black Pearl.  
"So they do know Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl is a real ship!" she said to herself. "But they said they didn't know Jack Sparrow. Unless.."  
"I'm going to check on Isabella," said Elizabeth sounding unusually tense.  
Isabella froze at the top of the stairs. She got up and ran the length of the hallway to her room. She opened the door and flung herself onto her bed.  
"Isabella are you there?" came her mother's voice.  
"Yes," said Isabella eying the door.  
Elizabeth entered and stood in the doorway. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You better get ready."  
"Yes mother," Isabella replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was unusually tense tonight. Elizabeth and Will were not saying much and Isabella was looking from one to the other suspiciously. "Is anything the matter?"  
"No!" they both said at the same time.  
"You both seem very tense," replied Isabella. "Are you sure everything is okay?"  
"If anything was not okay we would have told you," said Elizabeth.  
"You didn't tell me about Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl," she said under her breath.  
After a while the dinner plates were cleared and washed. They all sat around the table in awkward silence.  
Thinking she should break the silence Isabella said, "Look, it's a full moon tonight."  
"Moon?" said Will. He noticed a sliver of moonlight was near Isabella. "Everybody away from the moonlight!" he yelled.  
"Why," asked Isabella.  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JUST MOVE!" Will shouted.  
"Will, what in bloody hell is going on here?" asked Elizabeth.  
Will looked at her worriedly. He pulled her head close to his. "I have something to tell you," he whispered. "I have the missing Aztec gold piece. I thought it could do no harm. I took it after Sparrow killed Barbossa."  
"But that would mean." started Elizabeth.  
"Yes," said will in a deadly whisper. "We are all cursed."  
Elizabeth and Will just stared at each other.  
"What's happening?" asked Isabella.  
"Pack your things,' said Will anxiously, "We're leaving." 


	2. Chapter II: The Burning of Port Royal

Chapter II: The Burning of Port Royal 


End file.
